


Mor

by EleiTheCeruleanLore



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Erotica, F/F, Light Angst, Masturbation, Mild Fluff, NSFW, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleiTheCeruleanLore/pseuds/EleiTheCeruleanLore
Summary: A series of Mor's debauchery in the city of Velaris





	Mor

Visits to the Night Court always had Mor's vision tinged with red, sometimes weeks on end. Her primary activity after the suffocating atmosphere of her father's court was strolling through the streets of Velaris or clubbing, either of which managed to rid her of the memories that resurfaced from her visits. 

She chose to attend a party near the Sidra tonight and was decidedly pessimistic about the evening’s proceedings when she spotted a long-legged brunette across the bar. There was a mild crowd toward the centre of the dance floor with bodies gently swaying with the music, laughter bubbling up every time someone was twirled in the arms of their partner. She walked toward the fae, her blond hair falling down her back in thick waves. 

Her name was Elene from what Mor could remember of the night she met her and she was stunning. The black floor-length dress she wore was tight around her body, showing off her curves. She had her hair draped over one shoulder revealing her the curve of her neck and clavicle. 

“She lets you out at night now, does she?”, sneered Mor.

Elene jumped not having noticed Mor but quickly regained composure. "She wasn’t my keeper but I’m glad to hear you’re still resentful”, she said straightening to meet Mor’s gaze. “You almost sound like you care.” 

“Past tense? What a whirlwind romance it must have been.”, said Mor, her voice heavy with sarcasm. Before the other girl could retort, Mor sighed with her eyes closed for a beat and opening them she said, “I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry.”

Quite in contrary to Elene’s assumption, Mor cared for her almost more than she could bear. The two had met on a night similar to this at a club nearby with Mor just having returned from Hewn City. Both looking for a quick fuck, Elene and Mor had gotten along like a house on fire and gotten each other off regularly from then on. Their rendezvous at the nightclub had become a routine and neither wanted a serious relationship with all that they had going on in their lives. That is, until Voira- notoriously known for being vain and catty- came into Elene’s life and they began a relationship of the more serious kind. Mor hadn’t fully comprehended how much more she felt for Elene until she ended things between them. Prior to Voira’s presence in their lives, Elene had tried to discuss the possibility of something more than their no-strings arrangement but Mor had been extremely averse to the idea given that it hadn’t been the right time with Az and Rhys and the rest of the Court relying on her. Even before Elene and Voira had begun dating, hostility began brewing between the Voira and Mor and Elene chose to side with the former, thus kindling their current and long-standing animosity.

Elene’s eyes narrowed with suspicion at the sudden apology. She raised her glass in mock cheers and walked away leaving Mor to wallow in her amplified misery.

***

As the party carried on and darkness enveloped the city, Mor and Elene found themselves locking eyes more than once and Mor couldn’t decipher if it was loathing or lust that Elene felt each time. Surprisingly, it was Elene who decided to end the charade. As Mor looked at Elene the next time, she raised a dark eyebrow and indicated towards the upper floor with her eyes. Mirroring her raised brow, Mor slowly- as if still undecided as to whether she wanted to speak to Elene again- made her way to the grand staircase and began ascending, smiling and greeting all the High Fae she knew on her way. Elene walked with a slightly hurried pace, pondering over what she wanted to say to Mor. 

She entered the first door left slightly ajar and found Mor examining a crystal of incense left on the vanity. The only illumination in the room was the series of lights framing the vanity’s mirror and it cast a harsh glow on Mor’s angular face. 

“Why am I here?”, said Mor, her voice flat and emotionless. 

“Why do you think?”

Mor rolled her eyes and smiled at the crystal, never meeting her eye, “To tell me to mind my own business. Voira couldn’t either, could she? Shit, I might have figured out your type.” 

Elene shut the door with a bang and shouted, “Shut the fuck up! She and I are done so quit being so goddamn petty about it.” In response, Mor put down the crystal harshly and shattered it, its contents spilling over onto the wood. 

In the silence that ensued, only the sounds of their heavy breathing filled the room. Frustrated, Elene ran her hands through her hair and looking up, found Mor gazing at her lips in the mirror. Tired of the charade they had been playing all evening, she walked toward her purposefully until her front was touching Mor's bare back as their eyes met once again in the glass. She put her hands on the table on either side of Mor who was now fully pressed up between her and the vanity's table. Mor's breath hitched as Elene pressed a kiss to the sensitive junction between her neck and shoulder, slowly making her way to behind her ear, never breaking eye contact. 

"Is this okay?", Elene asked, breathing heavily through her nose and raising goosebumps all over Mor's body. She had gone completely still in anticipation of Mor's reaction. 

Mor’s breasts were full and heavy as she turned around slowly, finally breaking the intense eye contact in the mirror only to be faced with Elene's eyes, green as sea glass. They were both of nearly the same height so Mor's breath brushed against Elene's lips as she whispered, "Take my dress off. Now." 

That was all the command Elene needed as she reached behind Mor to pull at the few strings holding her red gown together. Even before it fell to the floor, she roughly turned Mor around and began sucking her way along her shoulders and down her spine, her hands caressing Mor's bare breasts and toned stomach. She got her own gown off once her knees hit the floor behind Mor's ass. 

"Turn around, babe." Turning, Mor found herself even more wet at the sight of Elene in her black lace bra and garters, kneeling before her. Elene roughly spread her legs apart licked her inner thigh, sending shivers all over Mor's body. Elene smiled knowingly and continued to lick and suck and bite her way to Mor's core while enjoying the audible pants and gasps Mor made. She nudged her nose against Mor's pussy through her underwear, already drenched and awaiting. Elene hooked a finger in the front and tore the fabric apart, discarding it to the side. She used her teeth to gently tease Mor's clit which made Mor moan loudly in response, her hips moving in a sensuous circle, seeking for more friction. Elene braced her hands against the backs of Mor's strong, lean thighs as she began to suck earnestly at her clit. 

Mor wove her hands roughly into Elene's thick hair, the edge of the vanity digging into her ass and began to gyrate against Elene's face. She had her head thrown back, her mouth wide open with pleasure as she felt Elene's hand on her nipple, rolling and pinching in coordination with her sucking. As Elene pushed two fingers into Mor’s opening and began scissoring them against her walls, Mor felt the onset of her orgasm in the small of her back and as Elene added a third finger, she came so hard that her vision became blurry with Elene sucking her through it till the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope it was enjoyable. The next chapter kicks of from where this ends and will be posted next week. Feel free to leave suggestions for anything you want to read in the next couple chapters (in terms of the plot, sex scenes, whatever) and criticisms are welcome as well!  
> -Elei


End file.
